Ojos de luna
by Laradhel
Summary: Tsuki Aihara fue rescatada por Kensei Muguruma antes de que un Hollow la devorara justo después de morir, pero su extraño y poderoso reiatsu le obliga a pedirle permiso al Capitán Comandante a ser acogida por la Abuela, una noble del Seireitei, y así ser cuidadosamente vigilada. ¿Qué secretos oculta? El resumen apesta, pero denle una oportunidad. Esto es un HisagixOC
1. Prólogo

**HACE 200 AÑOS...**

Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cuenta de los días que había pasado acurrucada allí, lejos del peligro… o eso creía. Nunca se sabía por dónde aparecería aquel _monstruo _que sólo ella podía ver. La cadena que colgaba de su pecho le impedía respirar con normalidad, pero por más veces que lo había intentado, no podía quitársela; de hecho, cuanto más tiraba, más le dolía.

Y había otra cosa que la molestaba: la gente la ignoraba.

No era que la hubieran ignorado un momento y ya está. La gente parecía _no poder verla ni oírla_. Por mucho que les gritara al oído, por mucho que se pusiera delante de los coches y los camiones para que se detuvieran, nadie le hacía caso.

Lo había descubierto cuando salió de casa para ir a la escuela. Como vivía sola, no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que de camino a clase, saludó al verdulero de la esquina y éste no alzó la cabeza ni contestó. Se había ofendido, pero como llevaba prisa, no le había prestado atención. Y en el instituto, como siempre estaba sola, se sentó sola y nadie se acercó a saludarla, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

El profesor de Química, su profesor favorito, estaba pasando lista y llegó a su nombre.

-Aquí-dijo, alzando la mano.

El profesor aguardó unos momentos, y alzó la vista por la clase, un poco confundido.

-¡Eh!-esta vez, sacudió la mano-. ¡Estoy aquí, profesor!

-¿Nadie la ha visto hoy?-preguntó el hombre-. Qué extraño… Bueno, espero que se encuentre bien. Siguiente…

-¡Pero si estoy aquí! ¡No me ignore!-se levantó de la mesa, sacudiendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza-. ¡EH! ¡Si esto es una broma, no es divertida!

Al cabo de un rato, se rindió y se sentó de nuevo, aburrida. No sabía cómo acabar con aquella broma de pésimo gusto. Por detrás de él, uno de los alumnos susurró a su compañero:

-La rarita no ha venido hoy…

-No me extraña, la verdad, con un nombre tan odioso como ése…-le contestó el otro, esbozando una sonrisa mientras ella se volvía hacia él, amenazante.

-¡Oye, que te estoy oyendo!-susurró airada, pero ambos siguieron murmurando cosas ofensivas acerca de ella. ¡Como si no estuviera allí!

-¡Los del fondo!-les llamó el profesor-. Un poco de silencio, por favor.

Y entonces estalló. Con un rugido de ira, recogió su maletín y se marchó, sin mirar atrás. Por supuesto, nadie se dio cuenta de que había estado allí en primer lugar.

Como aún era temprano y no tenía ganas de ir a casa todavía, decidió pasarse por su tienda favorita a saludar a Andy. Seguramente ya había terminado su café de la mañana y se estuviera disponiendo a abrir su tienda.

Andy era un hombre cuarentón americano que se había ido a vivir a Karakura debido a que le encantaba la cultura japonesa, y había acabado abriendo una tienda de colección de armas bastante surtida, y ella se pasaba a menudo a ver qué nuevas armas tenía. La última que había visto era un soberbio arco recurvado que había pertenecido a un soldado de la dinastía Ming.

Corrió a toda velocidad, esquivando a los pocos transeúntes que a aquella hora de la mañana paseaban o se dirigían al trabajo, y llegó a la tienda en pocos minutos. Como había previsto, ya Andy estaba entrando en la tienda. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró por detrás de él con la intención de darle un susto.

-¡Bu!-exclamó, saltando por detrás.

Pero la broma no le salió como quiso. Andy siguió organizando sus cosas sin mirar atrás.

-¡Hey, Andy!-protestó, saltando delante de él-. ¡Que soy yo!

El hombre siguió ignorándola.

-Pero bueno, ¿tú también? ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? ¿De pronto soy invisible?

Bufó indignada, pero enseguida empezó a vagabundear por la tienda (aprovechando que, al parecer, Andy no podía verla) y entró incluso en el despacho privado, donde guardaba las armas más especiales. Se sintió especialmente atraída por una pistola, una 9mm Parabellum que, pese a su sencillez, era bastante fácil de utilizar según Andy, y una soberbia nodachi de empuñadura morada y motivos con forma de dragón grabados en la hoja. Si le preguntaran si era mejor una espada larguísima o una pistola de fácil manejo (aunque no de muy largo alcance), estaría en un dilema, porque a ella le hubiera gustado tener los dos.

De pronto, sintió una tremenda angustia y, sin saber por qué, salió de la tienda corriendo justo antes de que estallara en mil pedazos. La gente a su alrededor gritó angustiada, mientras un enorme monstruo aparecía de entre los escombros; un monstruo con una gran máscara que exhaló una especie de vapor blanco de su boca. Vio que la miraba directamente a _ella _y empezaba a caminar despacio hacia ella.

-No…-susurró, retrocediendo un par de pasos-. No te acerques…

El monstruo no le hizo caso, y saltó hacia ella. Soltando un grito de miedo, ella lo esquivó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió, corrió y corrió. No quiso mirar atrás. Sabía que el monstruo la perseguía, pues podía oír sus gritos. Estaba asustada, más asustada que en toda su vida, más que cuando su madre la abandonó en aquella estación de tren cuando tenía cinco años. Un deseo infantil de llamarla la invadió.

En algún momento, dejó de sentir al monstruo, y aprovechó aquel pequeño respiro para saber dónde estaba. Jadeando, miró a su alrededor y vio un sitio que no había visto nunca, un lugar de almacenes abandonados bastante siniestros. No había nadie, ni tampoco oía nada.

Había permanecido escondida en uno de los almacenes hasta aquel preciso instante, y había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Primero se despertaba con una especie de cadena en el pecho, luego la gente la ignoraba por completo, y por último, un monstruo que sólo ella (al parecer) podía ver la perseguía incesantemente.

Parecía sacado de una película de terror.

-Te encontré, pequeño bocadito-susurró una voz sepulcral por encima de ella.

Miró hacia arriba despacio, aterrada, no queriendo ver lo que había encima.

El monstruo la había encontrado.

Chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones mientras se apartaba justo cuando saltó hacia ella, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sabiendo que no le daría tiempo a escapar, intentó arrastrarse lejos mientras el monstruo, con hambre en los ojos se acercaba a ella. Despacio, sin prisa, sabiendo que su presa estaba acabada.

Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, aguardando el final, asustada.

Pero el monstruo no llegó a abalanzarse sobre ella. Oyó un sonido extraño, como cuando el carnicero cortaba la carne, y un espantoso chillido del monstruo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y a intentar atisbar algo por entre el hueco de sus brazos.

Un hombre, alto y corpulento, le estaba dando la espalda. Pudo ver que llevaba lo que creyó era un haori blanco con el símbolo kanji del número nueve en la espalda. Su mano derecha tenía una katana cubierta de sangre negra mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba la vaina; su cabello grisáceo estaba peinado en forma de cresta.

-Vaya, no has dado mucha guerra, ¿eh?-dijo el hombre.

Tan ensimismada había estado en el recién llegado que le había salvado la vida, que no se había percatado que el monstruo había sido cortado literalmente por la mitad. La máscara estaba rota, y el monstruo rugía mientras trataba de taparse la herida con las manos. Y de pronto, mientras miraba, se desvaneció poco a poco hasta que se desvaneció.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre, tras haber limpiado su arma y guardado con un golpe seco.

Ella al fin pudo observarle con claridad. Era un hombre adulto, muy musculoso como había sugerido su espalda, con unos finos y punzantes ojos marrones y rasgos duros. Vestía un kimono negro debajo del haori blanco y unas sandalias con calcetines blancos. En el centro de su pecho, justo encima de la abertura de su kimono, vio que tenía tatuado el número "69". En los brazos llevaba unos guantes hasta los antebrazos sin dedos, su uniforme y haori sin mangas y un cinturón en forma de cuerda.

-¡Eh!-exclamó él, y ella saltó del susto-. ¡Te he preguntado si estás bien! Contesta al menos.

-Eh… ¡Ah, sí!-se levantó a toda velocidad e hizo una apresurada reverencia-. ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!

-Vale, vale-él se rascó un oído, incómodo-. Esas reverencias no hacen falta.

-Pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Y cómo demonios es que eres el único que no me ignora…?

-¡Basta, basta, basta!-alzó las manos-. Uno a uno. Bueno, "eso" era un Hollow, un espíritu malvado que se dedica a devorar las almas de los muertos, los Pluses. Yo soy un shinigami, Kensei Muguruma, capitán de la Novena División.

Ella lo miró un rato y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Hollow? ¿Pluses? ¿Shinigami?-pareció reaccionar-. ¡¿Un Dios de la Muerte?! ¡Ay, madre, eso significa que la he palmado! Claro, claro, por eso todo el mundo me ignoraba-asintió repetidamente, comprendiéndolo todo por fin-. Menos mal, pensaba que todos se habían unido para ignorarme, es un alivio.

Una gotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza de Kensei.

-¿No sabías que habías estado muerta hasta ahora?

-Bueno, vivo sola, y la gente me suele ignorar-se encogió de hombros con ligereza-. A veces, cuando me pongo muy pesada, incluso Andy hace como que no me oye. No pasa mucho, pero suele hacerlo.

-¿Vives sola?-Kensei frunció el ceño-. ¿Y tu familia?

-Ni idea-se volvió a encoger de hombros-. A mi padre nunca le conocí, y mi madre me abandonó en una estación de tren a los cinco años. Luego conocí a Andy, que me consiguió una casa y paga la hipoteca por mí-sonrió con ligereza y con amargura al mismo tiempo-. Le prometí que trabajaría con él para saldar mi deuda, pero parece que ya no va a poder ser, ¿verdad?

Hubo un silencio, en el que el capitán la miró atentamente.

Se imaginó lo que estaría viendo; una chica de aspecto de catorce años, con largo cabello negro con reflejos rojizos al sol y ojos de un color gris muy claro, de una claridad que asustaba pues daba la impresión de que, si los observabas demasiado tiempo, te hundirías por siempre en ellos. Muy delgada y pálida, con ropa de deporte gastada, y con una fina cicatriz en el cuello.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que te haga el Entierro del Alma-suspiró el hombre, mientras desenvainaba su katana; inmediatamente, ella retrocedió un paso-. Eh, tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño. Sólo estate muy quieta.

Aunque no las tenía todas consigo, decidió confiar en él y se mantuvo quieta. Kensei presionó la parte trasera de su empuñadura en su frente, y de pronto se sintió muy ligera y rodeada de una luz blanca. No pudo mantener mucho tiempo la consciencia, y su mente se desconectó poco a poco…

Cuando despertó, se encontró en un sitio que no reconoció. Era un pequeño pueblo pobre y en cierta manera destartalado. La poca gente que había estaba vestida con harapos, y vio que ella misma vestía unos similares, e iba descalza. El cielo estaba tan brillante y despejado que tuvo la sensación de que el sol que brillaba en Karakura era pálido y frío en comparación. Y el aire… Inspiró hondo. Sí, el aire era… ¿cómo decirlo? Más revitalizante, llenaba más los pulmones, y olía mejor.

-Por fin en casa-gruñó una voz a su lado, y no pudo evitar dar un gritito de susto.

Era Kensei, que había aparecido a su lado.

-¡Me has asustado!-protestó, dándole impulsivamente una palmada en el brazo.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-el capitán frunció el ceño, impasible, como si sólo hubiera recibido la picadura de un mosquito-. En fin, ven conmigo.

Tras sacudir un poco su mano, que le picaba debido a la palmada, ella le siguió obediente.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Kensei delante y ella siguiéndole unos pasos más atrás, mirando a su alrededor. Se fijó en que la gente con la que se cruzaban dirigía miradas recelosas al shinigami y a ella de curiosidad. Pero no pudo seguir investigando sobre ello, ya que el capitán avanzaba a grandes zancadas y ella tenía que dar pequeñas carreras para poder alcanzarle.

Eventualmente, llegaron a una gran muralla blanca con una enorme puerta que parecía muy pesada. Delante de la puerta, a modo de guardián, un gigantesco hombre estaba sentado; pudo ver las empuñaduras de sus hachas a su espalda y vio que estaba vestido con una indumentaria parecida al kimono negro de los shinigami. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, admirada, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera tan alto.

-¿Hum?-el gigante, que había estado medio dormido, abrió un ojo y vio a Kensei; esbozó una sonrisa-. Oh, capitán Muguruma, bienvenido.

-Gracias, Jidanbo, me alegra estar de vuelta-Kensei hizo un saludo con dos de sus dedos en su frente-. ¿Te importaría abrirnos la puerta?

Jidanbo le miró confuso, y luego a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-¿Ella también? ¿No es una habitante del Rukongai?

-Conseguiré permiso del viejo para tenerla en casa de la Abuela, no te preocupes por eso.

-Hum… Siendo así, no me opongo. Esperad que os abra.

Se levantó con pesadez, se dio la vuelta y, agarrando la base de la puerta, la deslizó hacia arriba con una fuerza descomunal que dejó asombrada a la joven.

-¡Gracias!-Kensei la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia dentro.

-¡Ha sido un placer!

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un estruendo golpe. La chica miró maravillada a su alrededor.

Era como estar en otro mundo completamente diferente. Las casas estaban mucho mejor cuidadas y tenían aspecto de pertenecer a nobles. Por todos lados, gente vestida con los kimonos negros de shinigami y sus katanas a las cinturas, pero ninguno tenía el haori de Kensei. Ignoraba lo que significaba aquello, pero debía ser importante.

-Vamos.

Sorprendiéndola, la cogió como un saco de patatas y se la colgó al hombro.

-¡Eh!-exclamó, tratando de liberarse.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues de pronto sintió su estómago revolverse cuando el capitán literalmente _saltó _y corrió a una velocidad inimaginable. Por fortuna, no duró mucho tiempo y la dejó caer en el suelo, con poca ceremonia.

-¡Au!-exclamó, frotándose el trasero dolorido-. ¡Oye, eso ha sido grosero!

Él no le hizo caso mientras llamaba a las enormes puertas que parecían hechas de oro, con el número uno en kanji encima de ellas. La chica se levantó y se limpió la ropa de polvo casi inexistente.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaron desde dentro.

-Kensei Muguruma, capitán de la Novena División, solicitando permiso para entrar-contestó Kensei.

-Entrad.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron hacia dentro, y Kensei y la muchacha entraron en una amplísima sala de madera, con lámparas de vela y unas magníficas vistas. En el extremo izquierdo, había una mesa de escritorio.

Un hombre delgado y de apariencia madura, con la piel bronceada y el pelo corto y de color plateado que lucía un fino bigote moreno, elegantemente recortado estaba de pie a un lado. Su kimono negro de shinigami tenía también largos protectores de tela en los brazos y en el cuello, con una chaqueta blanca y una bandana en el brazo izquierdo con una flor grabada y el símbolo kanji para el uno en ella.

Pero la otra persona, la que estaba sentada en el escritorio trabajando, fue la que más le impactó: un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y encima tenía unas cejas muy pobladas, con una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente. Parecía desvalido, pero de alguna forma su sola presencia la hacía erguirse como si fuera una niña a punto de ser regañada por alguien mayor que ella. Encima del kimono negro vestía un haori blanco, como Kensei. Con aquello, supo que se encontraba ante otro capitán; seguramente el más poderoso, ya que (aunque Kensei también imponía) aquel anciano emitía un aura poderosa. Muy poderosa.

El anciano dejó de escribir lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo y alzó un momento la cabeza hacia los recién llegados, Kensei y la chica. Ella vio que el capitán se había adelantado hasta quedar a unos metros por delante del escritorio, y se apresuró a ponerse tras él, insegura de si debía acercarse más.

-¿Qué ocurre, capitán Muguruma? ¿Y quién es esta chica?

-Solicito permiso para acoger a esta chica en la casa de la Abuela, Capitán Comandante.

¡¿Capitán Comandante?! ¡Eso seguro que era más que un capitán como Kensei!

-Hum… Tienes que tener un motivo bastante fuerte para querer a una habitante del Rukongai dentro del Seireitei…

Un duelo de miradas comenzó entonces entre ambos capitanes, y la tensión hizo que la chica empezara a sentir la cabeza ligera.

-Le explicaré enseguida mis motivos… si me da el permiso, por supuesto.

-Hum… De acuerdo-miró hacia ella, que enseguida se irguió-. ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta que más reacia se sentía a contestar.

-Niku-susurró.

-¿Niku?-Kensei la miró desconcertado-. ¿Como en "carne"?

Ella bajó la vista. Había enrojecido un poco.

-No… Es un diminutivo para "Nikumu".

Los tres hombres la miraron en silencio. Nikumu. Odio. ¿Qué clase de padres le habrían puesto semejante nombre a su hija? Con motivo parecía tan afligida.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-Akagawa. No sé si es mi auténtico apellido, pero así me inscribió mi madre en mi escuela.

-Muy bien, Niku Akagawa-el anciano la miró casi con amabilidad-. Bienvenida a la Sociedad de Almas. Desde hoy, te alojarás en el hogar de la Abuela, una señora noble muy famosa por acoger niños como tú.

-¿Niños… como yo?-preguntó Niku, desconcertada.

-Sí-esperaba que le dijera algo más, pero el anciano simplemente asintió hacia Kensei-. El capitán Muguruma te llevará hasta allí. Espero que te comportes como es debido y no le causes problemas a la Abuela. Es una señora mayor, al fin y al cabo.

-Sí, señor-contestó ella, con el corazón en la boca.

Tras despedirse de aquel viejo, Kensei la llevó a la lujosa mansión de aquella misteriosa Abuela. Era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado; debía ser una persona muy rica. Kensei llamó, y una señora mayor (muy, muy mayor a juzgar por sus profundas arrugas), pequeñita y encorvada, que vestía una simple túnica que parecía muy cara, sin embargo.

Kensei le explicó rápidamente que necesitaba que la Abuela se quedara con Niku, y la chica sintió los ojos negros de la anciana evaluándola amable pero con escrutinio.

-Oh, estaré encantada-sonrió la vieja; no tenía una voz tan cascada como otros ancianos, sino un poco más firme-. Así los chicos tendrán una nueva hermana más. ¿Y cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-Niku Akagawa-contestó ella.

-¿Niku?-ella, como Kensei, se quedó desconcertada ante aquel nombre tan extraño.

-Es un diminutivo. De Nikumu.

Sus ojos se suavizaron, mostrando piedad. Ella pestañeó, desconcertada.

-Bueno, pues ya que entras en un nuevo hogar, ¿qué te parece entonces adoptar un nuevo nombre?-se lo pensó un instante-. ¿Te gusta el nombre de Tsuki?

-¿Por qué…?

La Abuela alzó una anciana mano y tocó suavemente su mejilla, con una ternura inesperada que la hizo pestañear sorprendida. No sabía decir cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la había acariciado con esa intención, y se sintió inundada por una súbita oleada de afecto hacia la mujer.

-Porque tus ojos son como el brillo de la luna en una noche muy clara. Son muy hermosos, ¿lo sabías?

Ella enrojeció un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Asintió para decir que le gustaba aquel nuevo nombre.

-Pues, bienvenida entonces, Tsuki Aihara-la Abuela sonrió y la tomó de la mano con gentileza-. Me alegra de tenerte entre nosotros.


	2. Nueva familia

**Nueva familia**

**Laradhel: ¡Hola! Aquí la autora, jeje. Este es mi primer fic de Bleach, que no me pertenece a mí sino a Tite Kubo-sama, exceptuando algunos OCs, etc, etc…**

**Tsuki: El otro día se olvidó de decirlo, por eso lo dice ahora. -_-U**

**Laradhel: ¡A callar, que no te saco más!**

**Tsuki: ¡¿EHHHH?! ¡Pero si soy la prota! Me has intentado asustar, ¿a que sí?**

**Laradhel: En fin, seguimos con la historia. ¡Y, por cierto, gracias a Anne D. Portgas por favoritear y a Plutonio Shoujo por seguir mi fic! ¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura! ^^**

**Tsuki: ¡NO ME IGNORES!**

Cuando Kensei se marchó, la recién nombrada Tsuki se quedó a solas con la Abuela, que le dirigió una amable sonrisa. La casa era cálida y acogedora, y muy luminosa además.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva casa, Tsuki?

-¡Sí!-exclamó ella, sonriendo-. Es mucho mejor que la casa en donde solía vivir cuando estaba viva.

-Me alegra-sonrió la anciana, y la tomó delicadamente de la mano; era rugosa, pero transmitía calidez-. Ven, te presentaré a tus nuevos hermanos.

Ante aquello, el corazón de Tsuki saltó hacia su garganta, atemorizada. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Les agradaría? ¿Se sentiría cómoda con ellos, o serían insufribles? Cuando había estado viva, recordaba haber visto familias con hermanos, y lo poco que recordaba de ellos era o que eran abusones o que eran pesados y lloricas. Honestamente, no le gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas; no soportaba a los abusones y no tenía paciencia para aguantar a los lloricas.

La Abuela la condujo al salón, donde dos chicos aproximadamente de su edad estaban sentados a la mesa tomando el té de la tarde con pastas. Ellos se volvieron en cuanto las oyeron llegar y evaluaron a la recién llegada.

En quien primero se fijó fue en un chico quizá un año o dos (al menos de apariencia) menor que ella. Era delgado, pero tenía músculos un poco prominentes, acostumbrados al ejercicio y al trabajo duro. Tenía el cabello grisáceo sujeto a la nuca por una pequeña tira de cuero, y su piel era pálida. Su rostro estaba muy serio y sus ojos aguamarina no dejaban traslucir ninguna emoción. Estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que tuvo que arquear mucho el cuello para mirar a Tsuki y a la Abuela.

Luego vio a otro chico, sentado a su lado, rubio y moreno de piel, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una calmada sonrisa en el rostro. Era mucho menos musculoso que su compañero, pero ciertamente tenía una mirada mucho más agradable. Llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada y había un libro grueso a su lado, por lo que Tsuki supuso que sería del tipo empollón.

-Niños, ésta es Tsuki, vuestra nueva hermana-dijo la Abuela, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tsuki y haciéndola saltar un poco.

-¿Una mocosa?-el de ojos azules frunció el ceño, molesto, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano-. ¿Es en serio?

-¿Me acabas de llamar mocosa?-ella dio un par de pasos amenazadores hacia él.

-Pues sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, _mocosa_?-recalcó bien la palabra con una gran sonrisa malvada en los labios. El rostro de Tsuki se puso de un brillante tono escarlata mientras alzaba una mano para golpearle.

-Vamos, vamos, niños-les dijo la Abuela, deteniéndola-. Isamu, no seas malo con ella.

-¡Pero…!

-Isamu. Siéntate y acábate ese té. Aún tienes trabajo que hacer en el patio.

El chico bufó y optó por obedecerla. Aunque no lo pareciera, la anciana imponía.

-Bueno, Tsuki…-dijo la anciana, sonriendo de nuevo-. Siéntate, voy a hacer un poco más de té.

-Gracias-susurró ella, cohibida, y se sentó en el sitio de la mesa que quedaba libre. Isamu quedaba justo frente a ella, y éste le dirigió una disimulada sonrisa socarrona, vocalizando "Mocosa" con los labios.

-Así que te llamas Tsuki-sonrió el rubio amablemente; tenía una voz muy suave, casi susurrante-. Tienes un hermoso nombre.

-Gracias-sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

-Yo soy Hideaki, y soy el mayor aquí-hizo un gesto hacia el otro-. Y ya conoces a Isamu, el menor.

-Encantada-hizo una reverencia-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-No hace falta que actúes tan formal, mujer-Hideaki sacudió la mano-. Seremos hermanos a partir de ahora.

Tsuki rió nerviosa.

-Es que nunca he tenido hermanos mayores, no sé cómo portarme exactamente.

-Hum… ¿Qué tal si empezamos a contar cosas de nosotros y después sigues tú?

-¡Espera, primero tengo una pregunta!-Tsuki alzó la mano impulsivamente como si aún estuviera en su clase de la escuela; el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Sólo estamos nosotros tres?

-Sí, somos los únicos. Abuela-sama nos recogió cuando apenas éramos unos críos; recuerdo que habían más niños antes que nosotros, pero se marcharon para seguir adelante con sus vidas.

¿"Abuela-sama"? ¿Tanto respeto le producía aquella amable mujer?

-Bueno, como ya te dije antes, mi nombre es Hideaki. Antes de venir con Abuela-sama, vivía en el distrito 5 Oeste del Rukongai. Un sitio pacífico, pero…-sonrió nerviosamente- tuve algunos problemas, y un shinigami de rango superior que pasaba por ahí me recogió y me trajo a esta casa. He estado viviendo aquí desde entonces.

Hubo un silencio, y luego Tsuki ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y ya está?-preguntó, confundida.

-¿Querías que hubiera algo más?

-¡Pues claro! Dime cuáles son tus aficiones.

-¿No es evidente?-interrumpió Isamu, aburrido; había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y la cara en la mano-. Le encanta estudiar y leer. Es un empollón.

-Déjame adivinar el tuyo…-Tsuki hizo como que se lo pensaba-. Hacer el vago.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho, mocosa?!-el pelinegro hizo el gesto de levantarse, y ella le imitó.

-¡¿A quién llamas "mocosa", idiota?!

-¡A ti, enana de medio metro!

-Vamos, vamos, chicos-sonrió la Abuela, entrando con una bandeja con una tetera humeante y una taza de té para Tsuki-. No os peleéis.

-¡Fue culpa suya!-gritaron ambos a la vez, señalándose con el dedo mutuamente-. ¡No me imites!

Hideaki se echó a reír, y la Abuela negó con la cabeza mientras servía la taza de té a la chica. Ambos siguieron discutiendo un rato más, intercambiándose insultos hasta que la anciana amenazó a Isamu con cargarle con más tareas.

-¡¿Pero por qué te pones de su lado?!-exclamó el pobre chico, señalando a la pelinegra, que le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Porque acaba de llegar, y no necesita verse avasallada por ti tan pronto-Abuela sacudió un dedo delante de su rostro-. Compórtate, ¿entendido?

Isamu se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando, y Tsuki esbozó una gran sonrisa triunfante.

Mientras tomaba el té, la chica aprendió que estaban en la Sociedad de Almas, el lugar al que los shinigami enviaban las almas de los muertos. También que la parte donde ella estaba ahora mismo viviendo era la zona donde residían los shinigami y los nobles (la Abuela era noble; de una casta menor, pero noble) denominada el Seireitei (la Corte de Almas Puras), y el lugar pobretón en el que había aparecido con Kensei era el Rukongai, donde los muertos llegaban por primera vez.

También supo de los shinigami, y de las Trece Divisiones, y aprendió que el intimidante anciano con el que había hablado junto a Kensei (el Capitán Comandante) era el más poderoso shinigami de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

-Guau, así que el viejales es fuerte…-susurró Tsuki, admirada.

-El Capitán Comandante, Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto-recitó Hideaki como sacado de un libro de texto-, es el hombre que más tiempo ha permanecido en su puesto de Capitán Comandante con un liderazgo indiscutible, en posesión de la zampakutô más poderosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas…

-¿Zampakutô?-los ojos de Tsuki brillaron, y los otros tres la miraron confusos-. ¿Qué es? ¿Es un arma?

-Sí, es un arma-Hideaki frunció el ceño.

-¡Guau!-saltó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Nunca había oído ese término, ¿cómo es?

Él se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo, aún confundido.

-Así que sus habilidades y forma reflejan el alma del portador, ¿eh…?-Tsuki pareció pensativa-. Nunca había oído hablar de nada igual. ¿Cómo se reflejará mi alma…?

-Como la de una mocosa que no sabe de lo que habla-gruñó Isamu; se echó hacia delante y la miró directo a los ojos-. Los shinigami no son gente de la que debas hablar tan a la ligera. No se te ocurra subestimarles.

Y, sin más, se marchó a toda velocidad.

La Abuela suspiró mientras que Hideaki parecía incómodo.

-¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó Tsuki, confundida, mirando a su ahora hermano mayor.

-No es nada, Tsuki-sonrió él. Trató de distraerla-. Bueno, ¿qué tal si ahora nos cuentas algo de ti?

Aceptando el cambio de tema, ella les contó todo de su antigua vida antes de que diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Habló de los pocos amigos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, de las correrías, de las pillerías a alguna que otra tienda, de cómo una vez la policía la atrapó y cómo se evadió. También habló de su afición por las armas y de cómo llegó a hacerse amiga de Andy por ese motivo.

-Entonces, ¿te gustan las armas, Tsuki?-preguntó Hideaki.

-Bueno, es una afición, como a unos les gusta la música y a otros leer-la chica se encogió de hombros-. A mí me gustan las armas, pero no sé manejarlas. Me gusta verlas y preguntarme de qué época fueron, pero eso es todo.

-Parece que tienes más cosas en común con Isamu que conmigo-sonrió el rubio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No, no tengo nada en común con ese bruto insensible!

-Venga, Isamu no es tan malo-intercedió la Abuela con una sonrisa-. Es simplemente que le cuesta un poco abrirse a los demás, y más aún si se trata de una chica. En realidad, es un chico bastante atento, si se le da la oportunidad.

Ella bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero enseguida recordó algo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, usted dijo que Isamu tenía cosas que hacer en el patio… ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

-Ah, eso-Hideaki volvió a su libro desinteresado-. Bueno, ya lo entenderás cuando lleves un poco más de tiempo con nosotros.

Aquélla fue la única información que pudo sonsacarles. Al menos, en aquel momento.

Aquel día, lo aprovechó para descansar un poco y para conocer su nueva casa y sus alrededores. Tenía mucho que digerir (como el enterarse de estar muerta) y también acostumbrarse a que volvía a tener una familia, aunque no fuera la suya auténtica. La Abuela le indicó unos lugares a los que tenía prohibido acercarse, como por ejemplo los barracones de las Divisiones o las otras casas nobles. También le prohibió pasar de la muralla hacia el Rukongai, por el simple motivo de la presencia de Hollows.

Cuando ya cayó la noche, en su nueva habitación, Tsuki trasladó su futón junto a la ventana y contempló la luna casi llena. Pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido, y en lo rápidamente que se habían desencadenado los acontecimientos. Habían pasado días muerta en el mundo de los vivos, escapando a duras penas de los monstruos llamados Hollows; había llegado a convencerse de que se había vuelto loca. No había sido así; aunque no habría sabido decir si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. No estaba loca, pero sí estaba muerta. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas era peor?

Bueno, al menos, aunque ya no estaba viva, no estaba sola. Si hubiera estado sola, seguramente habría enloquecido.

Nunca le había gustado la soledad. Desde que su madre la había abandonado, odiaba quedarse sola con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso había tratado de convencer a Andy para que viniera a vivir con ella, pero él ya tenía una familia que cuidar, y ella era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle hospitalidad. Siempre trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible entre la gente; en la escuela, no se relacionaba mucho con la gente de su edad (debido a su extraña afición con las armas y lo odioso de su nombre), pero trataba de estar todo el tiempo que podía con los niños pequeños y con los profesores, y por las tardes pasaba todo el rato que podía con Andy, ayudándole en su tienda de armas. Era por las noches, cuando no tenía más remedio que regresar a casa, que su fachada de chica fuerte y optimista se desmoronaba y pasaba algunas noches llorando a moco tendido.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que se llevó un buen susto cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-se subió el cobertor, asustada.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Isamu. Estaba vestido con ropa ajustada oscura, y llevaba algo al hombro. Tras él, Hideaki le dedicó un saludo breve, vestido con la misma indumentaria; su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido.

-¿Isamu? ¿Hideaki? ¿Pero qué…?

El chico de pelo plateado le tapó la boca con la mano y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio. Le pasó un paquete que, al desenvolverlo, desveló un traje similar al suyo. También llevaba una daga. Con gestos, Hideaki le indicó que se lo pusiera y cerró la puerta, dejando ambos chicos por fuera.

Confusa, Tsuki miró el traje, que parecía hecho a su medida. No estaba segura de si era una buena idea; parecía que sus nuevos hermanos planeaban hacer algo a espaldas de la Abuela, a juzgar por el secretismo con el que se habían reunido con ella. Pero, como también era una persona curiosa, quería saber el motivo de tanto secreto, por lo que se quitó el traje que utilizaba para dormir y se puso el que Isamu le había dado. Parecía un mono de espionaje que recordaba haber visto en las películas de espías, y le quedaba curiosamente a la perfección. Como no sabía qué hacer con la daga, la dejó en la habitación.

Hideaki e Isamu la miraron cuando salió, y le indicaron con gestos que los siguiera. Isamu fue delante, Tsuki tras él y Hideaki cerraba la marcha. La llevaron al salón, apartaron sin hacer ruido la mesa circular de té y desvelaron bajo ella (dejando a su nueva hermana estupefacta) una trampilla. Al abrirla, Tsuki vio unas escaleras de mano que bajaban al abismo oscuro.

Como en un acuerdo tácito, el chico rubio bajó primero, e Isamu aguardó unos instantes antes de coger del brazo a Tsuki y hacerle gestos para bajar. Ella negó con la cabeza, aterrada por la profunda oscuridad, pero justo entonces vio una tenue luz brillar abajo. Isamu volvió a tirar de ella, de forma más insistente, y al final ella consintió.

Abajo, había un gran terreno, una especie de patio, alumbrado por antorchas por todas partes. El diseño era parecido al de un coliseo romano, pero sin las gradas, solamente la arena. Y era gigantesco; apenas podía ver el techo. Hideaki estaba en el centro mismo de la arena, de pie, con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración.

Isamu fue hacia él y Tsuki le siguió, mirando a su alrededor asombrada. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante terreno pasara desapercibido justo debajo de su casa?

-Ya está-Hideaki la sobresaltó cuando habló; su voz reverberaba en el amplio espacio-. Ahora debe ser seguro hablar.

-¿Qué demonios es este sitio?-Tsuki no perdió el tiempo en empezar a preguntar-. ¿Y por qué está bajo nuestra casa? ¿Y por qué estamos vestidos como si fuéramos ninjas…?

-¡Eh, eh, eh!-Hideaki alzó ambas manos, riendo-. Uno a uno, rapaz. A ver, este sitio, como puedes ver, es un coliseo. Aquí es donde Isamu y yo, y muchos antes que nosotros, entrenamos para fortalecer nuestras habilidades. No sabemos por qué está aquí, pero sospechamos que fue Abuela-sama quien lo mandó construir. Y en cuanto a las ropas, son un medio de protección.

-¿Protección contra qué…?-a Tsuki ya le estaban empezando a sudar las manos de miedo.

Un intenso rugido que salió de pronto de ninguna parte le hizo dar un salto mientras, chillando de miedo, se escondía detrás de Hideaki.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

-Eso, hermanita…-Isamu desenvainó una gran espada que había llevado a la espalda hasta aquel momento-, es nuestro entrenamiento nocturno… y tu prueba.

**Tsuki: ¿Qué me vas a hacer, desgraciada?**

**Laradhel: Uh, mi perversa mente tiene planeadas muchas cosas, Tsuki-chan…**

**Tsuki: ¡ESTÁS COMO UNA CABRA!**

**Laradhel: Quizás.**

**Hideaki: No te preocupes, hermanita, yo te protegeré…**

**Tsuki: Lara, ¿debo fiarme?**

**Laradhel: No mucho… jejejeje.**

**Hideaki: Eso ha sido cruel… -_-U**

**Isamu: Si salís todos de mi camino, yo me encargo.**

**Hideaki, Laradhel: De ti debemos fiarnos menos todavía. -_-**


	3. Pruebas, secretos y un nuevo amigo

**Pruebas, secretos y un nuevo amigo**

**Laradhel: ¡Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, la inspiración no me llegaba. Pero espero que este capítulo compense la larga espera…**

**Tsuki: A buenas horas, mangas verdes… -_-U**

**(Un golpe fuerte y un grito de dolor).**

**Laradhel: Y bueno, Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino a Tite Kubo-sama, sólo me pertenecen unos pocos OCs…**

**Hideaki: ¿Por qué Tsuki tiene un chichón en la cabeza?**

**Laradhel: Por interrumpirme, y ahora cállate. Muchas gracias a Ekiri Komori y a Plutonio Shoujo por seguir mi fic y a Anne D. Portgas por favoritearlo, estoy feliz! ^^ Pero también estoy triste porque aún no he recibido ni un solo comentario T.T**

**Hideaki: Bueno, ya los recibirás en cuanto termines este capítulo ^^**

**Laradhel: Más vale, que si no dejo de escribir Ò.Ó. (Es broma…). Bueno, ¡al capítulo!**

La Abuela depositó el desayuno sobre la mesa del salón, fijándose en el estado decaído de su nueva hija adoptada Tsuki. El primero que se abalanzó sobre la comida fue, como siempre, Isamu; cogió su desayuno con rabia y lo devoró a toda prisa, casi atragantándose con los palillos de lo rápido que comía. El rostro de Hideaki era absolutamente impasible y bien compuesto, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción, la espalda bien recta mientras comía con toda la educación del mundo. Y Tsuki…

Por algún motivo, su rostro parecía apenado y no había tocado la comida. Se dedicaba a mirar su cuenco de arroz y el taiyaki que la Abuela había hecho para todos.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tsuki?-preguntó la Abuela, aunque ya suponía cuál era el motivo de su decaimiento.

Ella pestañeó, pero volvió la vista. Isamu depositó de golpe su tazón de arroz, como enfadado.

-¡Lo que ocurre es que esta niñata es una inútil!-exclamó, señalando a la niña.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-saltó ella, mirándolo con furia.

-¡En el entrenamiento de ayer por la noche, no supo hacer nada más que esconderse detrás de Hideaki y correr de un lado a otro como una rata asustada! ¡No entiendo por qué está aquí, Abuela-sama!

-Cálmate, Isamu-la Abuela lo miró con severidad-. No me gustan los gritos, y lo sabes. Explícame qué ha pasado exactamente.

-Yo te lo explicaré, Abuela-sama-Hideaki depositó los palillos sobre la mesa, terminado su desayuno-. Ayer por la noche, nos llevamos a Tsuki a su primer día de entrenamiento; queríamos saber qué tenía para meterla en esta casa.

La anciana mujer frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Era muy pronto para ella, Hideaki.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Isamu insistió.

-Todos los que entran en esta casa son raritos inadaptados-gruñó el mencionado, también acabando de comer y levantándose-. He terminado. Me voy a dar un paseo.

-Pero… ¡Isamu, espera!

-Déjalo, Hideaki-la Abuela apoyó una mano en el brazo del erudito, conminándolo a sentarse-. Quizás el aire libre le venga bien para calmarse. No te preocupes, Tsuki-le sonrió a la niña-. Todos los que entran aquí por primera vez tienen que enfrentarse a la misma prueba.

La pelinegra miró su cuenco de arroz aún sin tocar (y que empezaba a enfriarse) y se armó de valor para mirarla.

-Abuela-sama, quisiera saber algo… ¿Qué es exactamente esta prueba y por qué todos la tienen que pasar? ¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí? Sólo soy una niña normal y corriente.

La anciana dudó, pero luego suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre la de su hija adoptiva.

-La prueba no es más que eso, una prueba. Todos los que pasan por esta casa la tienen que hacer tarde o temprano.

-¿Pero qué tengo que probar?

-No lo sabemos, pequeña. Pero estás aquí porque no eres como los demás espíritus, como los habitantes del Rukongai. Eres especial, mi niña, y eso es lo que importa.

-¿Soy… especial?

-Sí. O al menos, eso es lo que pensó el capitán Muguruma cuando te encontró por primera vez. Algo vio en ti que te hace diferente, pero no sabemos qué es.

Tsuki la miró confundida. ¿Ella, especial? Quizás fuera por su anormal interés por las armas, pero aquello no era más un hobby raro.

La Abuela le explicó que los espíritus que habitan el Rukongai apenas tienen reiatsu, poder espiritual, mientras que los shinigami tienen alta densidad espiritual; al ser más fuertes, tienen el deber de proteger la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo de los Vivos, manteniendo el equilibrio entre ambos.

Sin embargo, según la anciana, no todos los espíritus tienen estas características, y no se pueden considerar shinigami debido a que su reiatsu es diferente. Esos espíritus son enviados a la casa de la Abuela para ser protegidos y entrenados y no resultar ningún peligro para la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo de los Vivos.

-Tu reiatsu, según el capitán Muguruma, es ciertamente el de un espíritu, pero tiene algo más que no ha sabido identificar, y por eso te enviaron aquí conmigo-finalizó la Abuela.

-Y… ¿todos aquí tienen alguna… facultad especial?-preguntó la pelinegra, alzando una ceja-. ¿Incluida usted, Abuela-sama?

-Oh, no, yo no, mi niña-sonrió ella, carcajeando-. Yo no soy más que una anciana de una rama pequeña de la nobleza, nadie importante en realidad. El Capitán Comandante confía en mí para mantener a raya a los niños problemáticos, pero eso es todo. Por aquí han pasado muchos niños, chicos y chicas, con algo especial: un poder desconocido para los shinigami o simplemente una gran fuerza espiritual. Pero yo no soy nada de eso.

Tsuki miró su cuenco, y se animó por fin a probar su desayuno. Comía despacio, pensando en lo que la mujer le había revelado, mientras Hideaki y ella cruzaban una breve conversación acerca de lo sucedido la pasada noche durante la famosa "prueba".

Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Hideaki le contó a la Abuela cómo se había escondido de los monstruos (que no eran más que simples Hollows). Habían soltado, según el rubio, a muy pocos, y de los más débiles, y aun así no había habido ninguna reacción de la niña (aparte de correr de un lado a otro).

El motivo del enfado de Isamu fue que no lograba comprender por qué estaba aquella niña en aquel lugar sin tener nada en especial. Todos allí tenían algo que les permitía defenderse y que los diferenciaba de los demás espíritus (el peligris tenía una gran fuerza demoníaca cuando se enfadaba y Hideaki había demostrado una innata habilidad para manejar los elementos), pero de ella no había salido nada.

-Ya veo…-susurró la Abuela-. Comprendo los motivos por los que Isamu la sometiera a la prueba, pero era demasiado pronto para ella. Apenas acaba de llegar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya sabes lo impaciente que es Isamu.

-Bueno, esperemos que este paseo le relaje.

Hubo un breve silencio, en el que Tsuki terminó de comer y la Abuela cogió los platos para lavarlos. El chico rubio había cogido un nuevo libro de bolsillo y lo leía con gran interés, subiéndose de vez en cuando las gafas que se le caían.

-Hum… ¿Hideaki?-preguntó Tsuki casi tímidamente.

-¿Hm?-el mencionado pasó la página sin alzar la vista-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué hacemos normalmente en casa?

-Cada uno se dedica a sus aficiones, en realidad. Isamu da paseos y aprovecha para matar a algún Hollow en los distritos más alejados, y yo me quedo en casa leyendo o practicando mi magia en mi habitación, a la cual, por supuesto, no debes acercarte. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-En realidad, Hideaki, me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor-la Abuela salió de la cocina hacia el salón limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

Él alzó la vista de su libro, ligeramente confuso.

-Estamos últimamente escasos de provisiones y me gustaría que fueras a comprar, visto que Isamu se fue a toda velocidad-le tendió una pequeña lista-. Podrías llevarte a Tsuki contigo y mostrarle el Rukongai.

-¿Puedo ir?-la niña alzó la vista y sonrió, emocionada, mirando a su nuevo hermano mayor-. ¡Por favor, di que sí!

-Hum… Bueno, no sé si es prudente, pero… ¿Por qué no?

-¡Bien!-se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse-. ¡Vuelvo en diez segundos!

En realidad, tardó cerca de diez minutos, pero cuando acabó, su hermano la esperaba por fuera de la casa, vistiendo un sencillo atuendo para no destacar en el Rukongai y con una pequeña cesta bajo el brazo para llevar las cosas. Tsuki llevaba un kimono que había encontrado en su nuevo armario color aguamarina con motivos de pétalos blancos y unas simples sandalias, y se había recogido el cabello negro en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Para que se comprara más cosas, la Abuela le dejó una pequeña bolsa con dinero.

Tras despedirse efusivamente de la Abuela, que se quedaba en casa haciendo las tareas domésticas, ambos caminaron hacia la Puerta que les llevaría fuera del Seireitei, y mientras lo hacían, Hideaki le contaba a su hermana menor los alrededores, las 13 Divisiones, los capitanes y tenientes… Le contó de todo, y cuanto más le preguntaba ella, más quería saber.

También le contó que el auténtico motivo por que estuviera destinado a la casa de la Abuela era, lógicamente, por su dominio de los elementos; cuando era niño, incendió sin querer una casa y los shinigami se hicieron cargo de él entregándolo a la Abuela que, por fortuna, lo aceptó sin ninguna pega. No era el único niño, contó; con él había un chico prodigio que se presentó a la Academia Shinigami y una muchacha ciega con una gran habilidad para la medicina. Ambos abandonaron la casa pronto, sin embargo, y en el tiempo antes de la llegada de Isamu se sintió un poco solo.

Cuando llegaron a la Puerta, Jidanbo les abrió.

-¡Gracias, Jidanbo!-exclamó Hideaki, saludando con la mano al gigantón.

-Siempre un placer. Tened cuidado por ahí.

En el distrito 14 Este del Rukongai, el peligro era casi inexistente, pero Hideaki mantuvo a Tsuki cerca de él en todo momento mientras hacían las compras. Al parecer, era bastante conocido, ya que muchos ancianos se acercaban a él para charlar y se interesaban por la nueva hermana.

Tsuki había visto días de mercado antes, pero ninguna como aquella. Mientras esperaban en la cola para poder comprar bolsitas de té, la niña miró a su alrededor curiosa, viendo la gente pasar por los puestos, charlando con los tenderos, comprando o sólo mirando los productos. Pero también vio un pequeño grupo de niños siendo perseguidos por un vendedor de agua.

Sintiendo que la curiosidad la dominaba, y aprovechando que Hideaki estaba distraído por un instante, la niña se adentró entre la muchedumbre para ir tras ellos a toda prisa. Sus sandalias rebotaban sonoramente en el suelo polvoriento mientras corría tras ellos.

-¡Devolvedme esa agua, sinvergüenzas!-gritaba el vendedor de agua-. ¡Ya veréis como os pille…!

Y, de hecho, los pilló, al arrinconarlos en una calle sin salida. Jadeando pero triunfante, el vendedor respiró para recuperar el aliento y sonrió de forma malvada; se acercó a ellos empuñando su palo de bambú y se preparó para reclamar lo que era suyo.

-Ya sois míos, arrapiezos…-se acercó a los niños, mientras ellos se alejaban y colocaban las jarras de agua a sus espaldas-. ¡Venga, devolvedme el agua si no queréis que os muela a palos!

-¡Por favor, necesitamos el agua!-suplicó el que parecía el líder-. ¡Llevamos días sin beber! ¡Tienes más jarras, puedes prescindir de éstas…!

-¡Si queréis agua tendréis que comprarla!-el vendedor le dio un brutal golpe en la mejilla con su bastón que lo hizo trastabillar; de no ser por sus amigos, habría caído al suelo-. Y, obviamente, no tenéis dinero para permitírosla…

-¡Yo sí!

Una voz, pequeña y aguda, se oyó por detrás del rollizo hombre, que se dio la vuelta con un gruñido amenazador. Los niños se asomaron por sus costados para ver a su salvador.

Resultó ser nada más que una niña de su edad, de largo cabello negro trenzado y ojos de un gris plata muy brillante que era casi aterrador. Era delgada, y llevaba un kimono que, a pesar de parecer sencillo, era evidente que pertenecía a alguien de la nobleza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus manos, apretadas en un puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo, temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Eh?-el vendedor se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, mocosa? Repítemelo.

-He dicho que yo sí tengo dinero-para demostrarlo, la niña alzó una pequeña bolsa que tintineó con las monedas de su interior-. Yo te pagaré esa agua, y a cambio nos dejarás en paz. ¿Trato hecho?

Él gruñó, y a la velocidad del rayo, cogió la bolsita y la abrió para contar las monedas. Su rostro mostró codicia y satisfacción, y miró a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa malvada; ésta, al percibirlo, dio un paso atrás, pero trató de no retroceder más.

-¿Trato hecho?-insistió, alzando un poco la temblorosa voz.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, y se agachó para quedar a su mismo nivel; acercó mucho su rostro al de la niña y, exhalando un asqueroso olor a alcohol barato, le contestó:

-Trato hecho.

Y, sin más, se alejó bruscamente de ella y se marchó, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia su puesto.

Aturdida por su repentina marcha, Tsuki emitió un suspiro de alivio, poniendo una mano sobre su palpitante corazón. Había percibido el peligro en su sonrisa, y había creído sinceramente que aquel hombre había estado a punto de hacerle algo realmente malo. Por fortuna, parecía que la codicia había podido más con él.

Más adelante se disculparía con la Abuela por derrochar su dinero de aquella forma.

-¿Estás bien?-oyó una voz, y se volvió.

La pregunta no estaba dirigida a ella, sin embargo, sino al valiente chico que había tratado de defender el agua y que había recibido un bastonazo en la cara.

-Sí, no es nada-contestó el aludido, pasando un dedo con cuidado por el creciente moretón de su mejilla y haciendo una leve mueca de dolor.

Tsuki se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo, en silencio. Él la miró, confundido, pero luego lo aceptó y se lo puso sobre la mejilla dolorida.

-Siento lo del bastonazo-ella trató de sonreírles, nerviosa-. Pero al menos ahora tenéis el agua.

El chico pareció reaccionar justo entonces, e hizo una reverencia; sus otros dos amigos lo miraron y se apresuraron a imitarle.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!-exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-¿Eh?-ella enrojeció-. De… de nada, pero no tenéis que hacerme reverencias. Vamos, levantad la cabeza, que no soy nadie especial.

Ellos se miraron y la obedecieron titubeantes.

-Eres una noble, ¿no?-preguntó uno de ellos, uno gordito y con pecas en la nariz-. ¿Del Seireitei?

-Bueno, vivo en el Seireitei, pero no soy noble…

-Si vives en el Seireitei, o eres una shinigami o una noble, y eres demasiado joven para ser shinigami-la voz gangosa del más pequeño, apenas un mocoso, la interrumpió-. Y yo odio a los nobles. Tienen en sus casas todo lo que necesitamos aquí en el Rukongai.

-Es verdad-el gordito se puso de parte del niño-. Pueden comprar todas las cosas que quieran. Tienen toda la comida y el agua que necesiten solamente con chasquear los dedos, mientras nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir a base de robar a los tenderos arriesgándonos a recibir una paliza de muerte.

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías?-les cortó el líder, enfadado-. Nos salvó de ese tipejo y además nos dio el agua. ¿Es que no sabéis ser agradecidos? Venga, id con los niños y repartid el agua.

Ellos abrieron la boca para seguir argumentando, pero luego se miraron entre ellos y, encogiéndose de hombros, cogieron las jarras de agua y se marcharon corriendo en sentido contrario a donde había ido el tendero.

-Siento lo que ha pasado-se disculpó el chico, presionando una vez más el pañuelo en su mejilla-. En realidad, suelen ser unos chicos bastante agradables y amigables, pero ese tendero… No es la primera vez que le robamos, y una vez mató a uno de los nuestros a palos. Creo que el hecho de haber estado en su misma situación ha hecho que perdieran los nervios y dijeran lo primero que se les pasó por la cabeza.

-Oh…-ella se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada-. Lo siento mucho.

-No importa. Al menos, está en un lugar mejor, o eso quiero creer.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, en el que Tsuki lo miró por entre sus pestañas para que él no se diera cuenta. Era mono; ojos grises un poco más apagados que los suyos y el pelo corto de un color negro azulado apuntando en todas direcciones. Miraba a todas partes menos a ella, como avergonzado, hasta que respiró hondo y pareció sacar fuerzas para decir algo.

-Hum, esto…-alzó una mano y la tendió hacia ella, inseguro de si aquél era el trato que debía darle a alguien de la nobleza-. Soy Shuhei. Encantado.

La niña miró su mano, luego a él y sonrió. Le estrechó la mano.

-Yo soy Tsuki.

Shuhei también sonrió, y enseguida apartaron las manos.

-Oye, gracias de nuevo, por lo del agua. Te debo una.

-¡Oh, no, no!-ella sacudió las manos de un lado a otro-. No me debes nada. Pero me alegra haber sido de ayuda de alguna forma.

-¿De verdad? Yo…

De pronto, oyeron pasos de alguien corriendo y se volvieron sobresaltados, pensando que era el vendedor de agua de nuevo. Pero, cuando la persona dobló la esquina, Tsuki respiró aliviada.

-¡Tsuki!-exclamó Hideaki, acercándose a grandes zancadas y agarrando la cesta de la compra con dificultad-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Desapareciste de repente.

-Perdona, Hideaki, estaba…

Miró a Shuhei, insegura de qué decir, y éste le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros. Hideaki los miró a ambos, y luego pareció entender, porque suspiró y luego le tendió una mano a la niña.

-Vámonos, Tsuki, nos esperan en casa.

-Hum, vale.

Ella cogió la mano de su hermano mayor y, mientras se alejaban, saludó con la mano a su nuevo amigo hasta que desapareció de su vista.


End file.
